Lo que fue
by Aelita1993
Summary: Ella lo miraba fijamente ahí entre tantos otros acostado como si estuviese dormido, como si no hubiera pasado nada y estuviera descansando. soy mala para summaris porfis lean


Ella lo miraba fijamente ahí entre tantos otros acostado como si estuviese dormido, como si no hubiera pasado nada y estuviera descansando, pero ella sabía que no era así, porque ella lo había visto morir y no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo. Se acerca de apoco, despacio a su cuerpo esperando que abra los ojos y poder ver su color dorado de nuevo que la miraran fijamente y que le digieran que todo estaba bien que no paso nada, todavía recuerda como empezó todo, cómo y cuando lo conoció, todo ocurrió en ese mismo castillo hace cuatro años atas él era su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la primera vez que lo vio fue en el tren dormido sintió mariposa en el estomago no creyó que fuera nada importante, en ese año pasaron muchas cosas pero una de las mas importantes para ella fue como se acerco a él durante el tiempo que estuvo peleada con Harry y con Ron, así como que descubrió su secreto y lo guardo celosamente como si fuera suyo porque ella sabía que si alguien se llegaba a enterar de esto lo más probable era que lo despidieran y ella no quería que él se tuviera que ir del colegio. Así paso su tercer año entre visitas a su profesos y pasar el tiempo con Harry y Ron, hasta que pasaron los sucesos que todo sabemos cuándo Sirius Black decidió aparecer a llevarse a la rata.

El problema era que Snape ya había hablado y todos ya sabían que el profesos Remus Lupin era un licántropo y los padres por supuesto no lo querían para que le de clases a sus hijos ya que lo consideraban un peligro. La última noche antes que él se fuera del colegio ella se presento en su despacho no podía dejar que se fuera sin decirle lo que sentía aunque no la tomara en cuenta por ser solamente una chiquilla de quince años, ella tenía que intentarlo y decirle toda la verdad, esa noche se presento y toco la dos veces la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo el profesor Lupin y ella entro a su despacho para encontrarse con una habitación a la que prácticamente no le quedaba nada que delatara que lo habían estado utilizando.

-Buenas noches profesor- dijo Hermione cuando entro al despacho.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Hermione llámame Remus cuando estemos solos somos amigos, ¿no?- dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras la invitaba a sentarse, ero Hermione prefirió quedarse parada –Bueno a que se debe tu visita de hoy- pregunto Remus

-Bueno yo... vera prof... Remus yo tenía que decirte algo muy importante antes de que te vayas- Hermione iba hablando a la vez que empezó a caminar acercándose cada vez más a Remus.

-Decime que es Hermione ya me estas preocupando- dijo Remus

Hermione se acerco, se puso de puntitas y junto sus labios con los de él y eso basto para que los dos recibieran como si fuera una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Remus se alejo en seguida como si Hermione quemara nunca había sentido nada como eso cuando beso a otra mujer y eso lo asusto, además estaba el hecho de que él no podía tener nada con ella para empezar era veinte años mayor que ella, era licántropo y el no tenía nada para ofrecerla a ella, a demás ella era menor.

Hermione por su lado se sintió decepcionada pensando que él se había alejado de ella porque no sentía nada y estaba esperando que le dijera que se fuera que era una chiquilla insolente y que no debería haber hecho eso, pero no paso nada de lo que ella estaba pensando que debería haber pasado.

Remus le explico a Hermione sus motivos para no poder estar juntos, ella le dijo que no había problema que a ella no le importaba que él fuera dieciocho años mayor que ella (ya que ella tenía quince y no trece como él pensaba), que no le importaba que él fuera licántropo o peligroso para ella que se sabía cuidar sola, también le dijo que no le importaba que él no tuviera nada para ofrecerle, dijo que si el problema era su edad podían esperar dos años más y así seria mayor y no habría ningún problema.

Remus le prometió que si en dos años seguía sintiendo lo mismo podrían intentarlo. Hermione le hizo prometer que le escribiría aunque sea una vez por semana y él lo prometió.

Pasaron dos años y se volvieron a ver en la mansión Black cuando los llevaron al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix ese verano pasaron muchas cosas como Harry estaba todo el tiempo enojado lo evitaba por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca donde Remus estaba todo el tiempo, habían comenzado una relación y les iba bastante bien una de las tantas noches en la biblioteca fue que Hermione se entrego completamente a Remus.

Cuando volvió al colegio se siguió mandando cartas como habían estado haciendo todo el año anterior. El maño paso sin mayores problemas con el ED y todo hasta la noche del ministerio cuando murió Sirius todos estaban ahí y vieron como ocurrió nadie pudo hacer nada y nadie se lo esperaba. Tuvimos que volver al colegio y no lo volvió a ver se seguían mandando cartas pero ya no era lo mismo a Remus le afecto mucho lo de Sirius y el no era el mismo cuando las vacaciones iniciaron ella se fue con sus padres. A mitad del verano la fueron a buscar para llevarla a la madriguera ella esperaba verlo ahí pero eso no paso no lo vio en todo el verano, se entero por rumores que corrían en la Orden que el tenia algo con Tonks, le mando una carta para preguntarle y él le contesto que si que era cierto que lo sentía mucho que solo había sido una noche que no paso nada mas pero ella estaba muy dolida se paso todo el año sin escribirle no se vieron hasta fin de ese año para el funeral de Dumblebore, hablaron y ella descubrió que el mantenía una relación con Tonks, quedaron en que podían seguir siendo amigos pero ambos sabían que no era así que no podían.

En el último año cuando se entero que se habían casado y que Tonks estaba embarazada se quiso morir ella nunca lo había dejado de amar y le dolía, le dolía mucho ese año prácticamente no supo nada de el por qué estuvo con Harry y Ron buscando los Horrocruses, cuando supo del nacimiento de su hijo se alegro por el pero a la vez estuvo triste porque ese hijo era la prueba de que lo había engañado con otra a pesar de decir quererla.

Un mes antes de la Batalla Final ellos se volvieron a ver y las cosas volvieron a pasar, fue la noche mas increíble de toda sus vidas pero sabían que era eso solo una noche que no podía haber nada entro ellos.

Por eso cuando ella lo vio morir le dolió tanto porque a pesar de todo ella todavía lo ama y no cree poder olvidar ese amor por que fue el primero y el único, porque además ella estaba esperando un hijo de él y eso no tenia de remedio ese hijo era la prueba irrevocable de su amor y ella lo tendría y lo cuidaría.

Poe que ella nunca lo dejo de amar a pesar de todo ni lo va a dejar de amar.

Hola espero que les guste este es mi segundo fic y la verdad no sé si me quedo bien dejen review con maldiciones, imperdonables o si les gusto.

Besos de Chocolate. Bye.


End file.
